


Luna

by Kumikoko



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: F/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath (Claude) laments about his time spent with Luna, the ups and downs...and wonders about the future.</p><p>Claude's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Star Ocean is just one of those amazing video games that are just an absolute treasure. I actually started to play Rena's playthrough first, and named her Luna, and loved her. I then started to play as Claude who I named Heath and realized that Rena is such an indecisive bitch. She literally is playing both Dias and Claude. Like, she wants Claude to want her, but she don't want him, she wants Dias. I'm currently going through her game again to see if she has any excuse for her most terrible behaviors. 
> 
> In either case, I wanted to write a fanfiction of what Claude is probably going through. I might add more if I think there's something to add but otherwise, I'm okay with the open ending. I don't think there's really anything inappropriate here except profanity. 
> 
> There might be spoilers. I do not own the characters.

**Luna**

I didn’t know where I was. If I had, I wouldn’t have gotten involved in any of the inhabitants personal affairs.

Including hers.

Actually, I would have let nature take its course.

She was meant to die that day—yet I had let my bleeding heart interfere with my better judgement. I pulled the trigger too fast, and without hesitation. A blinding, white light shot out—a laser as I know it—but a sword as she knew it.

The monster was dead, she was saved…and I had sealed my fate as the Warrior of Light. Her warrior of light, I had begun to hope, the more we traveled together.

See, she was beautiful beyond my comprehension; her snow-white skin made her curvy, pink lips a nice focal point of her face—when I couldn’t look at her gorgeous blue eyes, of course. But, while her svelte body lured my attention more often than not, it was her midnight blue hair that intrigued me the most. I could see why she was named Luna—Luna, like the moon in the night sky. She shined just as brightly as any night star while she was happy, and if she was mad…?

Well, I tried not to think about that. God, could she throw an attitude over nothing…but, admittedly, she was kinda cute when she pouted. It was only when she became serious did I tend to either stoop to her level, or stand stiffly.

Appearance aside, she was the kindest person I had ever met. She had a way of making everyone she met smile—including animals. Hell, the plants even seemed to perk up when she was around and talking to them. It was like she had this innate sense about the world—something I never experienced before myself, nor had anyone I known previously been as in touch with nature as she.

I supposed this might be due to the fact that she lived—and that I was stuck on with her, and underdeveloped planet. There was just something in the air, after all. I noticed it when I first arrived—and then the skies, and the seasons…why had I ever liked machines again? Or the world I was living in prior to this one that still believed in Gods? I figure it’s because I never knew any different. Cuz, even when I knew other worlds existed, it wasn’t like I ever got the chance to explore them in depth. Not like this one, anyways. Father had always been with me. I was on my own now, making my own decisions.

Decisions that could get me killed, or someone else if I chose wrong. The pressure was hard, but Luna was right there with me, through it all…at least, that’s what I’d have liked to say…but the way she perked up at the mention of Dias’s name made me still.

The time we traveled together hadn’t meant much to Luna. I was about to find this out the hard way, I knew. As soon as she caught wind that Dias was around, she was gone, just like that.

We were in Mars, although this wasn’t the first time she got over her head about this swordsman. The Mars children had been kidnapped, and Dias was to rescue them. Celine, a lovely woman that traveled with Luna and I wanted to be the hero instead. This caused the two to clash for a moment, before Luna started to insist that Dias should join us, as he would be beneficial to the team.

I normally wouldn’t have been opposed to a new recruit, but the way Luna was behaving around, and about Dias made me fume.

Where was Dias when Luna was about to be killed by a beast in the Shingo forest? Where the hell was Dias when—what was his name—from Salva—Alan? When that rich man kidnapped Luna, and was going to force marriage on her? Where was Dias when Luna wanted that pretty but simple Leaf Pendant from Salva’s store?

I was her savior, wasn’t I? I mean, looking back on it, I must have looked good, like I was some sort of hero, yeah? I had been there for her when Dias hadn’t. Only the Gods of the underdeveloped planet knew his where-abouts.

Dias had stormed out of the mayors house, and Luna chased after him, leaving me behind. I wasn’t okay with this. What was her deal with Dias? I get that they were childhood friends but…didn’t the whole, hero from another land coming at exactly the right time replace any childhood fancy?

Actually, I doubted Luna realized the way she was blindly, doggedly pursuing Dias’s dick.

“Heath, you have to calm down. We can do this without her.” Celine said and put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off of me and continued to pace just outside of the mayors house. I was angry, and jealous. I didn’t care if I had been rude to Dias—and I certainly didn’t care if I was being petty or childish. I wanted Luna, and she was too fixated on Dias to notice.

Little did I know at the time that I would feel like this over, and over again.

The next time I felt betrayed by Luna was during the Lacour tournament of arms. I know I was really pumped up to be able to prove to her that I was worth her time by beating these amateur swordsmen. Everyone in Lacour and Hilton had been talking about this tournament and I seriously wanted to try it out. I knew I was good with a sword—I had started using one since my handy laser gun’s energy had depleted.

One of the to-be-fighters mentioned Dias’s name when we spoke to him. It was said that Dias would be entering the tournament—and actually, I remember back in Mars Dias had said he’d like to fight me there. Any excitement I had gained since then deflated when I saw that look enter Luna’s eyes. Her eyes began to sparkle, her breath hitched in her throat—the works. She knew she would see Dias soon. I obviously hadn’t left that prince charming impression on her I had been trying to imprint since day one.

As angry as I was with Luna’s daydreaming of Dias, I didn’t necessarily show my annoyance until she doubted that I could win against him in a fight. This wasn’t the first time she had doubted my abilities either. Rage irked through my body. How could she be so quick to count me out? She fought alongside me for how long now? We took down hard monsters together!

Monsters that wanted to paralyze us, or turn us into stone…monsters that poisoned us…ones that hopped all over the place. We were even willing to face a two-headed dragon together.

Who did she expect to defeat the dragon, if not me? Celine? Her magic was powerful, but still. I knew I could fight just as well as she could. That same confidence landed me in the Lacour tournament of arms where I would face off against Dias and show Luna that I was just as good as him—but better.

That was the plan, anyways. I was fired up, and took the first fighter down with ease. It’s not like Luna would miss my fight after all, yeah? We were in this together.

Or, I once again thought we were, until I looked at my group of friends and found her absent. Celine and Ashton stood in the crowd of people, but Luna was no where to be found. I looked around, but could not spot that girl I liked so much.

I knew better then to jump to conclusions though, so I hurried to my friends to see if Luna had witnessed anything about my fight. Their solemn faces told me what I had already known.

Luna was gallivanting with Dias.

“How could she not be here to see me fight?” I asked, knowing my anger and disappointment were clear within my eyes.

“Heath, I’m sure she just got lost—“ Celine started, but I didn’t want to hear it. I balled my hands into fists.

“Oh, Heath! You already fought? I just had to help Dias with—well, I didn’t know you were up first.” Luna exclaimed as she caught up to them. I felt my anger spike through the roof of my head. She really had been with Dias, instead of cheering me on from the stands. I had never been so mad at her, or anyone else for that matter.

“Everyone else knew when I would fight, and they were here for me and not conspiring with childhood friends.” I said through gritted teeth. I wanted to yell at her. Oh God I wanted to yell at her, and shake her until some sense was knocked into her but I stayed put, trembling.

“Why are you mad? I would have been here but Dias needed my help.” Luna said, never quite understanding what she did wrong in his eyes.

 _You chose him over me_! I wanted to scream, but I didn’t. Instead, the only jibe I could muster was simple, and cold. “The others cared enough to be here for me when it was important.”

Nothing else had been said, and it was for the best I think, for, if I had had the chance to tell her what a whore she was being, we’d have stopped traveling together right then and there. My next fight was up, and I blasted right through it. The guy didn’t even know what hit him.

It wasn’t fair to him, really, me taking my anger at Luna out on him. I just had to hit something though—or someone. I obviously couldn’t—wouldn’t hit Luna. I was raised better than that. When the next fight came, I was still fuming. I had time to do that, after all.

How could Luna chose him over me? Why hadn’t she been there for me? I wanted to impress her. Yet, she constantly doubts me and almost violently rejects any notion of us being together. Does she not realize my feelings get hurt? Does she not care? Would dating me be so bad?

The next few fights I don’t even remember. I just know I won and that I was in a blind rage the whole time. Maybe someone slipped a berserker ring on me? I certainly wanted to just smash things and I guess I did.

I know right before my fight with Dias, words were exchanged, but I cannot for the life of me remember what was said between us. I just wanted to disfigure his face that she liked so much.

Maybe it was because of my blind rage, but I woke up staring at the sky, feeling pain all over my body.

“Heath!” I could hear my friends voices—including Luna’s drawing closer. I was in a daze though, and wasn’t sure what had happened. The last thing I remembered was that I was hellbent on crossing swords with Dias and winning. “Oh my God, I don’t think he’s breathing!” Luna’s shrill voice pierced through my consciousness, but I didn’t move. I didn’t want to. I felt light, despite my pain. And, I could still see everyone so…

Well, I could see her. I saw her face just above mine. It blocked out the high noon sun above, something I was thankful for. I weakly lifted my hand to touch her soft cheek. It was wet, as if she had been crying. Had she been? A few drops of liquid splattered onto my face. Yeah, she had been crying.

It serves her right, damn it. I’d been the one to cry over her too many times—okay, I hadn’t literally cried, but I’d been damn close to it and today was no exception. I still planned to fume alone at the inn when the tournament was over.

…Was it over? Luna wasn’t supposed to be in the arena—nor Celine for that matter.

“Can you hear me, Heath?” Luna shouted, too loud for my taste.

“Heal him as you did me.” Dias told her, in his calm way. Luna wiped tears from her eyes and nodded, as if remembering she _could_ do that. There was a bright light, and all of a sudden my cognitive function returned.

“Did I win?” I asked as I sat up, feeling too sore and grumpy to want to be told otherwise. I heard Dias scoff, but kept my attention on Luna.

“No, you went all out with Dias. I thought you were trying to kill him.” Luna explained, and Celine nodded alongside her in agreement.

“You lost your cool, Dear.” Celine piped in.

“It was a good fight. In time you might be able to match up to me.” Dias said, appearing quite unharmed.

 _Well, shit. I can’t just admit to them that I really was trying to harm him_ …I sighed, and set a hand on my throbbing head.

“I just wanted to beat you.” I said, and stood up shakily. Luna was right there when I stumbled, and kept me upright.

“There was no need to be that desperate to be on par with him!” Luna scolded me, as if she cared.

As if she cared. I remembered how she completely chose Dias over me, how she wasn’t there for me…and how she got all pissed off that I was mad at her for her own dumb choices…and here she was now, pretending as if she gave a damn over me.

 _You whore! Don’t you pretend to care_! I almost shouted, but the world around me spun, promptly knocking me onto my ass. When I awoke again, I was in the waiting room of the castle, where I had prepared myself for the fights.

There was no point in berating Luna now, not with most of my energy spent, so I went along as if nothing had happened—though she seemed to have a bit of an attitude if she wasn’t daydreaming—all of which quietly irked me.

Would I ever win Luna’s heart? It was a very serious question on my mind. I spent so much time on the question and had so many growing ill feelings that I knew I needed a new hobby. And I needed it now.

That hobby came in the form of Precis, a cute, petite teenager from Linga. Ashton thought she was lovely too, and wouldn’t you know it? Luna didn’t want her joining us, which solidified my decision when Precis asked to come along with us. I allowed it without a second thought, much to Luna’s dismay.

What, was she jealous? I wanted to think she was, but everytime I turned around, my thoughts of, oh, maybe she likes me, were crushed brutally. Why would this time be any different? So I didn’t put any mind to Luna’s irritation. Instead, I tried to focus my attention on Precis. She was beautiful, hyper, and smart.

Well, one had to be smart to create machines, right? The machines were familiar to me and made me nostalgic for my own world. I knew I could somewhat be myself around Precis who could to some level, understand machines like I did.

Actually, she was quite the inventor. Her creations tended to amaze me and her enthusiasm was just downright charming. Plus, she tended to flirt with me more often than not, which petted my crushed ego.

After traveling for some time, I visited the university in Linga. We, as the group we were, kept coming back to seek new books out. This time was no different. I found Luna looking some shelves over and questioned her intent. I was surprised to learn that she had an interest in college—well, learning in general.

Being the educated man I was, I offered to help her learn about the world. I had been to college after all, and I could totally teach her what I knew. I thought it might even be fun. I never expected her to call me professor, though. That made me remember I liked her, and I liked her a lot. She was so cute, the way she giggled and called me professor. If I didn’t know better, I’d have said she was flirting with me.

But, I’ve learned that Luna wasn’t like other woman. If she was flirting with me, she probably wasn’t actually flirting with me. She did keep choosing Dias over me, after all, and kept gazing at the stars longingly even though I was right by her damn side, keeping her safe and fed.

Well, I gave her the money for food, but she cooked it and I loved her cooking. That was another story though. I just knew I was in high spirits again, on some level, anyways. It was time though to revisit Arlia, and let Luna’s mom know she was still okay—thanks to me, and not Dias, by the way.

Arlia was a long journey from Linga, and I dare say I started to have a crush on Precis. At least, I kept telling myself that. I had to. It was her or Celine. I had to choose one of them. Luna was too doggedly fixated on a man who wasn’t even with us to realize I was the better man for her.

Once we were in Arlia, I took a walk around the town. I loved the comfortable feeling the village provided. I needed time to think after all, and yet I never quite got that luxury. I overheard two females squabbling over something so naturally I checked it out.

I was surprised to see that Luna and Precis were arguing. I mean, it wasn’t the first time they were angry with each other, but I didn’t like to see friends fight with each other. I was going to step in, and calm them down until I realized they were fighting over me.

Precis was asking Luna if she was interested in me. Luna was flustered, and dodging the question. Why? Could she not just admit that she was in love with Dias? Everyone knew it but her, apparently. I was going to walk away. I needed to walk away, but Precis spotted me.

“Oh, Heath! Do you have a girlfriend?” Precis asked, needing to know. I froze. Both woman were looking at me expectantly but what the hell was I to say?

I looked to Luna—oh God did I want her, even after all the hell and heartache she put me through. I looked to Precis who I knew was interested in me the moment we met. She could be my future wife. We could talk to each other about machines and Bobot…I looked back to Luna and grudgingly remembered how in love she was with Dias.

“Precis, I want to ask you to be my girlfriend.” I finally said, and tried to smile. Precis’s face lit up like the night sky.

“Really?” She squealed with unbridled joy. I realized I made a mistake. Precis was not as mature as Luna—she was still naïve, and I knew I shouldn’t take advantage of that.

“Uhm, yeah.” I faltered, and saw Luna’s eyes narrow in knowing. _Shit_.

“Heath, don’t say such a thing if you don’t mean it.” Luna’s cold words pierced me like a icicle. She caught me in my not so truthful statement.

“Wait, you don’t mean it?” Precis’s face dropped.

“I, uh, well, you see…” I looked to Luna for help, but she turned her face from me.

“You do need to take responsibility for your words.” Luna said stubbornly, with anger tinged on her tone.

God damn it. Was she fucking jealous? I could not believe that she was pulling the jealousy card. She didn’t like me! Did she? Fuck! I hated her damn mind games.

“We don’t know each other so well—“ I started, but Precis perked up again.

“That’s okay! We can see each other, to learn about each other!” Precis said, a smile returning to her face.

“I know, but I—“ I looked to Luna for help again, but she was already storming towards her house.

“Ah, I see. You’re not sure yet, but I’ll make you sure! Just you wait! I’ll make sure you want me!” Precis grinned, and happily trotted off to gaze into the water with hope.

What would I do now?

Luna was jealous and Precis was hopeful.


End file.
